femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Marcy (What's New, Scooby Doo?)
'Marcy '(Jenny McCarthy) is the main villainess of "A Scooby Doo Halloween", episode 2.06 of What's New, Scooby Doo?(airdate October 24, 2003). She was the daughter of Meg and Evan and the cousin of protagonist Velma Dinkley. Her family lived in Banning Junction, a town that went all out with Halloween--which was also Marcy's birthday. Growing resentful of having her birthday continuously upstaged by Halloween, Marcy plotted to destroy the town's Halloween festivities as revenge. Prior to Velma and the rest of the Scooby Gang arriving in Banning Junction, Marcy destroyed the town's cornfields, cutting out traditional Halloween symbols to illustrate her hatred of the holiday. She also used the information she was taught in her electrical engineering class to create scarecrow robots and a hologram of the ghost of Hank Banning, a deceased man who was rumored to haunt the town, using the town legend as part of her villainous plot. When the gang arrived, Marcy instantly took an attraction to Fred Jones, with her flirting putting her at odds with Daphne Blake. After an encounter with the scarecrow robots, Daphne became suspicious of Marcy, but she appeared to prove her innocence by showing the gang security footage of her at her part time mall job during the time of the incident. Marcy went on to terrorize the town's 100th Year of Halloween festival with her robots and hologram. Marcy was revealed as the villainess when Velma caught her on the town's water tower where she was controlling the robots, having deduced that she was behind everything when Daphne mentioned how the culprit was trying to upstage Halloween. When questioned by her parents, Marcy revealed her hatred towards Halloween and wanted to sabotage the holiday so she wouldn't have to "play second fiddle" to it again. Marcy was arrested, but was sentenced to community service due to her schemes having not hurt anyone. As she was led away, Marcy seductively told Fred she would be out in "300 hours" before the police car took her away. As the gang left, they drove past Marcy, who was now donned in an orange jumpsuit and picking up trash for her community service. Daphne called out a gleeful goodbye to Marcy while also making a sarcastic remark about her new outfit. Trivia *Jenny McCarthy also portrayed live action villainesses Sylvia Fishman from Two And A Half Men ''and Sylvia Arculin from ''Chuck. *Marcy is similar to Mrs. Clune, a villainess from Be Cool, Scooby Doo!; as both are villainesses who commit their crimes out of a vendetta against Halloween. A glaring difference between them is their motivations, as Marcy hates Halloween for upstaging her birthday, while Mrs. Clune hates the holiday for going against original tradition. Marcy also acted alone in her plot, while Mrs. Clune worked alongside her husband. Gallery Marcy with Velma.jpg|Marcy with her cousin Velma Marcy flirting with Fred.jpg|Marcy flirting with Fred Marcy arrested.png Marcy is arrested .jpg Marcy turn around .jpg Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Bare Stomach Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Femme Fatale Category:Halloween Category:Humiliated Category:Jealous Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Prison Uniform Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Arrested